You Cannot hear it
by SasukeU16
Summary: Patty has a secret, Kid wants to know, yet she doesn't want him to know.
1. Secret

**Deathy is a nickname I came up with for Death the Kid. This is Death the Kid x Patty Thompson.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Death the Kid's mansion, Death the Kid was straightening up his mansion making sure everything was in there place, perfectly symmetrical. Patty Thompson skips down the stairs, she stops at the end of the stair case. She stares at Death the Kid and blinks.

"Good morning, Kid!" Patty shouts.

"Morning Patty." Kid replies.

"How's your morning inspection?" Patty asks.

"Perfect so far, why aren't you with your sister? You two are always together?" Kid asks.

"Well...She's upstairs, I needed time to think about stuff, I couldn't talk to her about it, so that's why she isn't with me..." Patty answers.

"Interesting, Well...I'm done here... I think...I would like to hear about this stuff. It sounds pretty serious if it's got you like this." Kid says.

"No!" Patty shouts.

"Why not, Patty. We're teammates and teammates should be able to talk to each other." Kid says.

"I can't no way you cannot hear of this never!" Patty shouts leaving and going into the living room.

Death the Kid follows Patty, Patty was sitting on the couch in a ball. Death the Kid sits next to her, he was now worried.

"Patty, what is this about?" Kid asks.

"I can't say because it has everything to do with you." Patty says.

"Me?" Death the Kid asks.

"Yes...Now we can't speak anymore about it." Patty answers.

"Well I want to know what it is about me." Kid replies.

Patty she covers her ears and starts to sing. "Head, Shoulders, Knees and toes...Head, shoulders, knees and toes."

Kid grabs Patty's arms and pulls her close to him, they were eye to eye. Patty immediately blushes a deep red.

"Patty, please talk to me. I would like to know what is troubling you about me." Kid says calmly.

"NO! You'll be mad, or disgusted. So please you cannot hear it, now Drop it, Drop it, Drop it!" Patty shouts.

"I promise, I can take it." Kid says thinking it was about his addiction of his symmetry or something was moved out of a symmetrical spot.

"I love you!" Patty shouts.

Patty starts to hyperventilating. Death the Kid puts his hands on her shoulder to calm her down, he looks into her eyes. After a while Death the Kid hugs Patty tightly.

"I love you too Patty! You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that! Patty Thompson you have made me a happy symmetry loving reaper!" Kid shouts.

Patty she blinks a couple of times before starting to giggle, Death the Kid stop and pulls away.

"Do you really mean it, Deathy?" Patty asks.

"Of course I do, Have I ever said anything I didn't mean?" Kid asks.

"No." Patty answers.

"I love you too Patty, I mean it." Kid says looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

Patty smiles and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so happy to hear that! I love you Deathy!" Patty yells happily.

She pulls away from Death the Kid, They look into each other's eyes. Patty wraps her arms around Kid's neck and kisses him passionately. Death the Kid kisses back and wraps his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth Thompson, Liz comes down the stairs, she yawns and sees the two. She blinks three times.

"Death the Kid! What are you doing with my sister!" Liz shouts.

"Patty and I are together now." Kid says.

"So I'm the third wheel now?" Liz asks.

"I'm sorry sis." Patty says.

"It's fine. I'm happy for the two of you." Liz says.

"That's great and you have no problem with staying as my other weapon." Kid says.

"I have no problem, You couldn't live without two weapons otherwise you'd go crazy about how symmetrical it isn't and blah blah." Liz answers.

"Yes, Yes I would." Kid answers.

"We have school, we should go, it's 7:30." Liz answers.

"We must go at 8:00 for it is the power number." Kid demands.

"I'm leaving. " Liz says walking out the door.

"So...We wait until 8:00?" Patty asks.

"Yes." Kid answers.

"Okay!" Patty shouts as she then stares at the clock waiting for it to strike 8.

"I love how you can put up with my symmetry." Kid says.

"Symmetry is quite interesting, I really love hearing you go on about it, it's so sweet." Patty answers.

"I might yell at you for not being symmetrical." Kid says.

"I know, You have before so it's fine." Patty says with a huge smile.

Death the Kid smiles and wraps and arm around Patty, the two watch the clock. It finally strikes 8:00 and they take off.


	2. The fight

**I got most of this from the one episode where Death the Kid fights both Soul and Black Star, I couldn't help it I love that episode so much. it's funny and it was the first episode I actually saw.**

* * *

Death the Kid and Patty get to the school entrance where Liz was leaning against a tree, They see two other people outside, one had white hair, he was sitting on the ground leaning against a wall and the other had blue hair, he was messing around.

"You're late, the tour was scheduled to start at 7:00." He says.

"Sir, Please say 8, 8 is better because it is symmetrical." Kid says.

"The names Soul, Soul Eater Evans...And the time scheduled for the tour was 7:00." Soul says standing up and stretching.

"Hehe. What is that boy up there doing?" Patty asks pointing at the blue haired boy standing on the pointing part of the school.

"I don't know my sweet Patty but I should stop him...Hey you up there! Get down before you-" Kid shouts but it was too late, the piece to the building had broken.

"The monkey boy has broken the building! The monkey boy has broken it. Hey it's like that one time when you broke Anubis, Kid." Patty says.

"Don't remind me...That poor beautiful building. Yet it had ugly things inside it." Kid whines.

"I'm sure they can find a new Anubis." Patty replies.

"The names Black Star, the number one sexiest and powerful Star in the world, It's nice to meet you." Black Star says.

"Y-You broke my building!" Kid shouts.

"Uh...Who are you and who do you think you are to yell at me?" Black Star asks squinting his eyes to look at Kid.

"I am Death the Kid, I am Lord Death's son and a grim reaper." Kid answers.

"You're the one who took the mission by yourself...I must beat you to prove I am stronger and I can say I beat the Lord's son, Soul get over here I need you!" Black Star shouts.

"Ugh...Do you really have to yell. Why can't you be nicer like Maka is... Beside the hitting with the book..." Soul asks.

"Because I'm not a girl, that's why. Now let's beat this reaper." Black Star says determined.

"Must we fight? Can't we just go on a tour like normal people?" Liz asks.

"Hehe. Sis, We can't just go to class now that these two idiots have started a fight, Plus Mr. Star broke the building." Patty says giggling.

"Idiots, who you calling idiots, little girl?" Black Star asks.

"Hehe, You of course." Patty says pointing at Soul and Black Star.

"How are we idiots?" Soul asks.

"Because, you guys can't win against my Deathy, didn't you hear him, he's grim reaper and he is the son of Mr. Lord Death. And when you mess with his beautiful symmetry he gets angry." Patty says with a smile.

"We can handle this, I am Black Star after all." Black Star says.

"Patty, Liz turn." Kid orders.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Patty shouts.

"Yes Kid." Liz says with a groan.

The two sisters turn into their weapon forms, Kid holds them firm in his hands. Black Star tries to attack Kid with his hands and legs. It was working yet it wasn't hurting Kid. Black Star starts to get frustrated.

"Soul, It's time, Switch to your weapon form." Black Star demands.

"Yeah, Yeah." Soul replies.

Soul turns to his weapon form Black Star goes to catch Soul only to get bashed in the head, Black Star screams in pain and clutches his head and sits on the ground, he brushes it off and pick Soul up incorrectly and starts swinging him around, Kid dodges his attack. Black Star stops and drops Soul

"You've held me incorrectly all this time! And you've given me a headache with your poor swing, at least Maka can swing me around with no problem." Soul asks.

"You're too heavy, and quit comparing me to your beloved Maka!" Black Star yells.

Soul turns back into his human form, he sighs. Professor Stein and some kids from the class come down to watch the battle, Tsubaki and Maka Albarn included.

Kid shoots the Black Star and Soul without warning.

"Oops...I probably should have given them a chance..." Kid says.

"Probably." Liz answers.

"Yay! They're dead!" Patty shouts happily.

Soul and Black Star get up determined to fight again.

"Awe, they're alive...Welcome back!" Patty shouts.

"Looks like we'll have to handle this the old school way, It's over, I'm going back to Maka after this battle..." Soul says.

"Got it, I can't handle you correctly anyway...Your not flexible enough for me..." Black Star says.

They look over to see Death the Kid was lying on the ground, Patty was hovering over him worried and Liz was just standing there with her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Wow we won." Soul says shocked.

"Yahoo! Of course we won, you had me Black Star on your side! I defeated him, Yay!" Black Star shouts happily.

"H-How though...Death the Kid had shot them and they had fallen first. So clearly he would have won..." Tsubaki says confused.

"Death the Kid had fallen because Soul had cut off a strand of hair, he freaked out and fainted." Maka replies.

"I'm gonna go congratulate Black Star." Tsubaki says running off.

Maka smiles a bit, she decides to go over to Soul who was sitting on the ground.

"Maka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought about wanting a different partner...I realize you're the only partner for me." Soul apologizes.

"I'm happy your okay." Maka says with a smile.

"Will you take me back as your partner?" Soul asks.

"Yes." Maka replies helping Soul up.

"Come on, you two!" Patty shouts.

Liz was carrying Death the Kid on her back while he slept. Patty kisses Death the Kid's cheek.


	3. Symmetry and You

Days pass by, Death the Kid and his two weapons had settled in at school, they had even made friends with Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. It has been the weekend, Death the Kid was doing his morning check of the house, Patty comes down the stairs, she runs straight to Kid.

"Morning, Deathy!" Patty shouts hugging Kid from behind.

"Good morning, Patty." Kid replies.

Death the Kid turns to Patty and kisses her forehead, she smiles and wraps her arms around Kid's neck and kisses him. He kisses back.

"Mine!" Patty shouts claiming him.

"I'm yours, Patty." Kid says.

"Yay!" Patty shouts happily.

Death the Kid and Patty turn to see Liz was standing at the foot of the stairs, she was staring at them.

"Kid, you better take good care of my sister, don't you dare think of hurting her. If you do I'll hurt you so much that you'd wish you didn't care about symmetry." Liz threatens.

"Sis, don't be so over protective." Patty says.

"You're my little sister, It's my job to be protective of you otherwise I wouldn't be a good sister. Now we need to go, don't we have that mission to take care of?" Liz asks.

"Yes, We need to check out a boat. I've checked over everything in this mansion and it is perfect, now we need to go." Kid says.

"Boat! May I sing?" Patty asks happily.

"Yes Patty." Kid replies.

"Yay, Let's go!" Patty shouts pulling Kid by the arm and running off.

Time passes by, The three of them were on a boat, Patty starts to sing while rowing. Liz was whining and Kid was looking out for things that stood out, they saw a boat and the weather was changing.

"That boat, we must go on it." Kid says.

"Okay!" Patty shouts rowing faster and crashing into the side of the boat.

"Must we really go?" Liz asks getting creeped out.

"Yes. And Patty dear please crash it in the middle." Kid says.

"You're concern is the middle of the boat, your concern should be what's on the boat, Kid." Liz snaps.

Patty goes back and rows toward the middle of the boat, Kid was now pleased. They exit the row-boat and go on the bigger boat, They wander the boat, they decide to go under deck. They stop.

"There's nothing on here." Kid says.

"Sis you were scared for nothing." Patty giggles.

"I guess your right..." Liz says.

All of a sudden a person appears, it had pink hair and it was wearing a black with white frills on the dress, coming out was a black monster.

"I..I Knew there was a reason I was afraid..." Liz says.

"Who are you, You unsymmetrical boy?" Kid asks.

"I'm Crona, this here is Ragnarok...I don't know what to do with what you just said..." Crona says.

"Kill them, Crona. Chop them up." Ragnarok says.

"That thing is creepy..." Liz says.

"That black thing is a bully...I feel so sorry for that Crona person..." Patty says.

"Patty, you're not supposed to be on the enemy's side!" Kid shouts.

"I'm sorry. But Crona looks miserable." Patty says.

"Your right...But we can't help now...We need to take care of this here." Kid replies.

Liz and Patty turn into weapons, Kid catches them and begins to battle Crona. Minutes pass and Crona has grown wings and has flown off, Kid uses his skateboard to follow yet he go distracted by how beautiful the sun and the day was.

"Oh just look at the beauty of this day!" Kid shouts.

"Kid, focus, your letting that person get away." Liz says.

"How could anyone focus when theirs a beautiful sun right in front?!" Kid shouts flying towards it.

"Kid, Don't fly towards it. You'll burn. Kid, That beauty will soon go away." Liz says.

Kid starts to listen, they fly away from the sun. They then return home. Kid went to his room to talk to his father about Crona. Kid finishes his talk with his father.

"Kid!" Patty shouts running into Kid's room.

"Patty, What's wrong?" Kid asks.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Patty says with a giggle.

"Oh, Okay. Sit here with me then." Kid says.

Patty sitting next to Kid.

"How did talking with your father go? Did he yell at you?" Patty asks.

"No, He just told me to try to focus on missions and not symmetry...It was horrible. " Kid replies.

"He can't make you do that, You love symmetry. You have to focus on symmetry or you wouldn't be able to live." Patty says.

"That is true...But there's another thing I must focus on." Kid says.

"What?" Patty asks looking at him.

Kid smiles. "You, Of course."

Patty smiles brightly, she hugs him and kisses his face lovingly.

"I love you, Deathy." Patty says.

"I love you too, Patty." Kid replies.


	4. Sleep

Time passes by, It was early in the morning, the sun was shining its usual dull yellow, the birds were singing their bird song. Death the Kid and Patty had fallen asleep late last night. Death the Kid was slightly awake but not, only there was shouting out in the hallway he was hearing, in his mind he was praying for it to stop.

The door swung open for it was Liz who was yelling, She finally stops when she found them. Kid was wide awake now he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Liz, Can't you come back later, Patty is still sleeping. Don't wake her up." Kid asks.

"Come back later? What is my little sister doing in here?" Liz whispers.

"We were talking last night, And we fell asleep don't worry Liz, Patty is safe here with me." Kid replies.

Liz leaves the room, Kid looks down at the still sleeping Patty, Kid was shocked how Patty was able to sleep through Liz's yelling, he see's she was clinging onto his arm, He smiles when he heard she was talking in her sleep.

"My deathy...You can't have him miss Giraffe, He's mine only. DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK, GIRAFFE!" Patty shouts.

"Patty, I'm yours." Kid whispers.

Patty's eyes flutter open, she wakes up facing Kid, She smiles and hugs him.

"Good Morning, Deathy." Patty says.

"Good Morning, Patty Dear, How did you sleep?" Kid asks.

"Wonderful, And you?" Patty asks.

"Perfect." Kid replies.

"Yay, I'm glad." Patty says kissing Death the Kid's cheek.

"If you ever need to you can come sleep in here, like when you have nightmares or just feel alone." Kid says.

"Thank you, Deathy." Patty replies.

"I love your company." Death the Kid says.

"I should probably find Liz, She's probably worried sick about me..." Patty says getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, And I must check on everything to make sure it's in its rightful place." Kid replies.

The two leave the room going out in the living room, Liz was on the couch flipping through channels.

"Good morning, Sis!" Patty shouts running up and hugging her.

"Morning Patty." Liz replies.

"I'm sowwy, I didn't come to the room last night." Patty apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, I was actually at Tsubaki's we had a sleepover." Liz replies.

"Cool. I bet it was super fun!" Patty shouts.

"Liz could you please lift your feet, I must straighten these magazines." Death the Kid asks.

Liz groans and lifts her feet, He straightens them, Liz goes to put her feet back on the table only for Kid to place her feet on the ground.

"Kid, The ground is cold, I want my feet on the table!" Liz whines.

"Your feet might be dirty, I can't risk the safety of the clean stuff." Kid replies.

"You called me dirty you little troll!" Liz shouts angrily.

"I-I didn't mean that at all...I just think it would be more lady like for you to have your feet on the floor." Kid replies.

"I'm more of a lady than you will ever be, Don't tell me what lady like things for me to do." Liz replies.

"I don't know what it is like being a lady...I am 100% male." Kid replies.

"I am lady, Just take a look at my boobs and you'll ." Liz snaps about ready to hit Kid.

"Please don't hit me, I beg of you. But...If you do please do it symmetrically..." Kid says covering his face in fear.

"Pwease, Don't abuse Deathy, He doesn't know what he's saying sometimes...He has symmetry on the brain." Patty pleads.

"You're so lucky my sister loves you..." Liz replies turning her attention back to the TV.

Kid wipes his forehead in relieve, he quietly thanks Patty. He goes on to his inspections. Patty follows him around watching him closely.

"I try so hard to keep everything in its spot and in the end it gets moved...Why does the world hate me?" Kid whines after fixing about twenty-six items to make them perfect.

"Well I don't hate you, Kid. But you missed a picture." Patty says.

Kid quickly fixes the photo so it was straight. Patty giggles.

"This house is unsymmetrical garbage, I should just burn it down..." Kid says.

"No don't do that, If you do then we won't have a place to live, we would live on the street next to actual garbage." Patty answers.

"You're right, Patty. So I must carry on for the rest of my life making sure everything is perfect." Kid replies looking at the room and seeing how perfect it finally is.

"I love your brain, Kid." Patty says patting him on the head and kissing his head afterwards.

"Thank you, Patty." Kid replies.

"You're welcome, I love you." Patty says.

"I love you too my symmetrical Patty, May I take you out tonight?" Kid asks.

"Sure, I'd love to." Patty replies with a smile.

"Wonderful, We will leave at 8:00." Kid answers.


	5. The Date

Time passed by, It was around 7:49 pm, Patty was in her room getting ready for her date with Death the Kid, she was panicked, Liz knocked on the door before entering, she watched her sister pace back and fourth, Patty was still in her normal attire.

"It's almost 8:00, why aren't you dressed for your date with Kid?" Liz asks crossing her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I...I don't know what to wear! This is a disaster...Help please!" Patty cries.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be okay, Kid doesn't care about that kind of thing..." Liz says.

"It has to be symmetrical, Sis." Patty replies.

Liz opens the closet, She looks it over before catching something that might be okay. She shows it to Patty, Patty smiles and hugs Liz.

"You're the best, Sis!" Patty shouts happily taking it.

Liz smiles before leaving the room to let Patty get ready. It was around 7:55 Pm now, Death the Kid was waiting in the living room, He was wearing a black and white suit, He made sure everything on him was absolutely perfect, except the 3 white lines in his hair he couldn't get rid of. Liz passes him, she had a bowl of fruit loops in her hand, she looks at Kid who was sitting on the couch.

"Have fun on your date, No funny business Kid or I swear I will hurt you. " Liz says with a smile.

"Okay, Have fun with your bowl of cereal Liz." Kid replies back.

Liz sits on the couch and turns on the t.v turning it to 'My Little Pony' since nothing else interesting was on.

Minutes later, Patty comes down the stairs, She confronts Kid with a small smile, she was wearing a dark red dress and matching flats.

"You look perfect, Patty." Kid says with a smile.

"Thank you, I panicked but got through thanks to Liz." Patty replies.

"We'll we need to be going, Good night Liz." Kid says taking Patty's hand and walking out.

"So where we going, Deathy?" Patty asks.

"Dinner in the park." Kid replies with a smile.

"Sounds fun." Patty says with a huge smile.

"Lovely, Glad you like the idea." Kid replies.

"Did you choose the park because in a restaurant there would most likely be things that weren't symmetrical?" Patty asks.

"Yes, that is correct." Kid replies.

Kid and Patty arrive to the park, it was a private area, There were lights hanging around, on the picnic tables were candles with dinner, near by was a violinist who was playing a beautiful melody. Patty was now blushing madly because she wasn't used to things like this, usually she would just giggle or act like a child but in this time of thing she was more calmer, She was happy being with Death the Kid.

The two sit down, The butler came up and poured some tea for the two who actually both liked tea. The dinner was Chicken Alfredo. The two ate, gazed into each others eyes, talked, laughed.

"Would you like to dance?" Kid asks holding out a hand.

"I'd love to but I don't know how to dance.." Patty replies with a small giggle.

"I could show you, It's quite easy." Kid replies.

Patty takes Kid's hand happily, The two stand up. Kid places his hand on her waist, He directs her to put her hand on his should and he kept her other hand. Kid and Patty swayed back and forth, dancing.

"Dancing is fun, Dancing with you here is full of happy." Patty says with a bright smile.

"I'm happy your happy, Patty." Kid replies.

He kisses her cheek lovingly, Patty rests her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Deathy." Patty says.

"I love you too." Kid replies.

"I hope we will be together forever." Patty replies.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, You understand me and don't judge me for my OCD. My days have always been brighter when you're around. "Kid replies.

The rest of the night the two danced and talked, They were happy together in each other's arms nothing could pull them away from each other. There love was forever.


End file.
